Absorption
Absorption is the ability to absorb a variety of things, including life energy, memories and information, and the abilities of others. Characters *Pippa Millbrook has this ability naturally. *Teagan Niall also possesses this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Teagan in World 3 and from Pippa in World 5. *Rosabella Gaetani possessed this ability naturally. *Hannabella Gaetani also possesses this ability naturally, like her twin sister. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has also absorbed the ability from Teagan. *Ava Tavares also possesses this ability naturally. *Takashi Sanchez-Hawkins will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Pippa Millbrook' Pippa can absorb many things using this ability. When she takes memories, abilities and energy from a person, that person loses them, but when she takes a history from an object she appears to leave the history there for others to detect too, only learning the facts herself not removing them. She can theoretically choose whether or not she leaves memories, information and history, but she has never been shown to consciously make the choice. Her control over the ability was at first fragile, highly tied to her emotions. When she first manifested she absorbed some of her boyfriend's memories, and when these showed her that he'd recently cheated on her, her rage made her accidentally drain him of all energy, killing him and reducing his body to a pile of ash. It is stated that this process was very painful for the victim, though she only felt a rush of energy herself. She also used the ability accidentally a few times to steal the memories and abilities of others, including her adoptive mother's memories and her adoptive sister, friend and son's abilities. However, she seems to be gaining control of these aspects by now, only taking deliberately. When she uses the ability to kill she now takes less energy, leaving corpses instead of ash. She never seemed to struggle with the aspect of absorbing the histories of objects. It is stated that she can also absorb skills, different forms of energy such as fire or electricity, and even small objects, but she has never been shown doing this. 'Teagan Niall' Teagan can use her ability to absorb histories and memories from anything she touches, and can control whether or not these histories remain after she does so. She can usually control when she absorbs histories, but the ability is sometimes triggered by curiosity or random thoughts. She cannot absorb a person's memories if they can't recall the memories themselves. She can also absorb energy from a person, but she has little control over this, and will reflexively do so if she touches another when she is injured or dying. When this happens, the person she touches will die, but when she is absorbing energy deliberately, she can usually control how much she takes. She cannot absorb abilities from others. However, she can also absorb various forms of energies, such as electricity, radiation or a telekinetic attack, and can absorb small objects or things into her body. She is usually unharmed when she does this, but when she absorbed the Shanti virus into herself, to stop it from spreading, she did eventually become ill and had to be healed. [[Peter Petrelli World 3|'Peter']] Petrelli Peter has similar limits to Teagan in World 3, since he mimicked the ability from her. However, he would only absorb energy from a person when injured if his regeneration was also prevented from working. He has displayed the ability in absorbing histories from objects. He is yet to display the ability in World 5, but ought to have similar limits to Pippa. 'Rosabella Gaetani' Rosabella has been shown using this ability skillfully, first to absorb away Jack Capet's ability, and then to drain Autumn Capet completely, killing her. She had possessed this ability for four centuries. She once tried to absorb the same ability from her twin, claiming that she needed to do this in order to realise her full potential, but she failed. It is likely that Hannabella realised what she was attempting and fought her away before she could succeed. This would indicate that she needs some time to absorb, or that the ability can be possibly be consciously blocked if the intended victim knows about it or possesses it too. 'Hannabella Gaetani' Hannabella was not shown using this ability, but ought to have the same limits as her twin. When Summer Capet mimicked this ability from her, she could use it to drain Rosabella from her life, her ability and all abilities she'd taken previously. She could access these abilities, using Jack's ability to give herself two powers which could revive her twin and return Jack's ability to him. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Dann has similar limits to Peter and Teagan, but is yet to display the ability. He too would only absorb energy reflexively if his regeneration failed. 'Ava Tavares' Ava is capable of absorbing energy and life, memories and history, and the abilities of others. She always requires touch to do so. When she absorbs history or memories, the details she absorbs will appear as visions in her mind, and will remain with her as if they were her own. They will not be lost by the original person, and could still be detected by a clairsentient. When she absorbs abilities, the person loses his or her abilities, but Ava doesn't gain them. She can always control when she accesses this ability. When she absorbs energy and life, she can even control the degree to which she weakens her victim, and only kills if she wants to do so. 'Takashi Sanchez-Hawkins' Takashi will be capable of absorbing memories and histories with a touch. He will always need skin contact to do this. He will be able to read an object's history similarly to the ability of clairsentience, and will be able to show himself another person's memory, or even remove it completely if he wishes. The memories will then become his own. Additionally, he will be able to absorb energy. He will be able to negate telekinesis and absorb sound and heat energy. With enough physical contact for a few minutes, he will even be able to drain a person completely of energy, killing that individual. Similar Abilities *Aura absorption and draining both take the life energy and abilities of others, through different methods *Ability absorption removes abilities from others *Advanced clairsentience senses the histories of objects and absorbs them *Mental manipulation and memory manipulation can both be used to take the memories of others *Memory absorption is the ability to absorb the memories of a person *Soul absorption is the ability to absorb the souls of others *Suction is a similar ability which can "suck" things out of people *Life absorption is the ability to absorb the life of a person *Life-force absorption is the ability to absorb a person's life-force *Parasitism can drain the host of energy Category:Abilities